A Birthday Wish
by Falconeyes
Summary: These four girls are extreme naruto fans. Well, at ones Birthday, they wish that they could be in the Naruto world. It seems a far off fantasy, but because of a misused jutsu they are actually in it. What seems like a blessing might actually be a curse.
1. The Wish

**Emily: heh, ummm. . . first humor story. . . and its not even that funney D: . . . jeeze with the plot that might happen there will be suspence. . .and sadness. I'm not good at all on these things. . .**

**Anyways, If anyone actualy reads this, Thanks to all! :D This is one of the three storys I have plot planned. I am also planning to write another, but I have to actualy get past Chapter four on my oldest fic. So people who hate waiting but like my fics. . no killing please. . . **

**Anyways my friends might join in later.**

A Birthday wish

Prologue

A girl paced nervously around her house, stopping occasionally to look up at the time. The pre-teen's brown locks tumbled from her uneven part, and her gray-blue eyes searched the kitchen for anything out of place. She slightly smiled at her own idiocy. Normally she didn't worry this much about the looks of her house, and as soon as they got here it would look like a tornado tore through the perfectly organized rooms.

"Emily, will you please brush your hair?" sighed her mother who just walked in from the basement.

"I did just a minute ago," groaned Emily, looking up at the ceiling to add to the effect.

"Then why is your part messed up,"

"Fine . . ."

Emily ran into her room, closing the door behind her with a click. She scanned around her unusually clean room. Posters and Drawings filled the sea blue walls. Almost all of them had the same theme, Naruto. A large picture of Itachi's eye she drew once hung right in front of the door. Best picture ever, it scared off her little brother thousands of times. All around there were other pictures. Some pictures of Deidara, Sasuke, and Hinata, all of her favourite characters. Finally she spotted her brush and snatched it up, squinting into the mirror as she drew her hair to a perfect part. Just then she heard the doorbell.

"There here!" squeaked Emily in delight. She ran down the hall and opened the door.

"Hi twin!" smiled Nikki. The other girl's hair was a tiny bit shorter than Emily's and the same color. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to squirm with mischief. Yep, this was her 'twin'.

Nikki came in and set down her bags. Then she looked at her friend. "Umm, Emily . . . why do you have a brush in your hand?"

The other girl just now realized she had her brush still in hand. She blushed considerably and set it on the table. "I, um, just brushed my hair when you rang the doorbell," explained Emily, "I guess I forgot. . . "

"Psh, we'll forget that. Anyways, where's the DDR? We need to get this party started!"

_**XxXxXxXx**_

By this time four girls where crowded into one of the houses bedrooms, two stomping way on DDR mats while the other two were typing away on the computer. Three of them had shoulder length brown hair. The other had long black hair.

"I shall own you Munkey!" laughed Kelly, the girl with black hair.

"But I own this game! I practice this song after school all the time," Emily roared in a mock powerful voice.

"Heh, I own three of the DDR games! I am better than you!" Retorted Kelly playfully. They pressed the A button and the familiar tune sprang up and both girls started to stomp on the colorful mats. Meanwhile, Nikki groaned when butterfly started playing. 'Not this song again . . . 'she mused inwardly, turning back to her work to type.

"Why must they always pick that stupid song. . ." mumbled Nikki, typing away at the kingdom hearts forum that she was role-playing on. Her dark hair, recently straightened with much protest from her, fell limply over her eyes.

"Well, I like that song a tiny bit. . . Hey Hinata, come answer our posts on the Naruto forum" yelled Kim, the third girl with brown hair. Emily, who was losing horribly to Kelly at DDR, waved to acknowledge that she had heard.

"I just . . . need . . . to finish . . . this one song" huffed Emily, who actually had never won at butterfly. Kim laughed at her friends imposing doom.

"Girls, time for cake!" called Emily's mother from the kitchen. All work ceased as the four rushed out of their rooms to get a piece of the huge chocolate cake. Even DDR was left abandoned (which was a really rare thing as you can tell,) in the rush of the moment.

The lights were off and the candles lit, creating a dark atmosphere. Nikki and Emily smiled, loving the dimness of the room.

"Blow out your candles!"

Crap. She had forgot what she would wish for. Emily closed her eyes and willed a thought to come into her brain. _'Umm, Umm. . .'_ Emily pondered. _'Ok what/who do you like? Wish for an iPod or something already!' _scolded Yuki, Emily's inner. _' . . . I like Naruto . . .'_ _'idiot . . . alright wish for a Sasuke plushie or something already.'_

"Emily, are you done?" asked her mother, getting a bit impatient.

"Just a minute," said the girl. _'I already have a Sasuke plushie baka!' 'Oh yeah. . . ' 'I got it!' _Emily's opened her eyes and looked down at the candles. Closing her eyes, she made a wish and blew out the candles. There were cheers from around the table and Nikki came up and patted her on the back in a friendly way.

"So, what'd ya wish for?" prodded her friend.

"I can't tell you yet! Maybe after dinner,"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"So what was your wish? Its way after dinner," asked Kim, typing away at her computer with Kelly watching behind her. Emily glared at Nikki who in turn, shrugged with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"I was stupid. . ." Emily mused, turning up the speakers of the computer on her desk that had already been blasting Linken Park. It was a really stupid wish after all. She blushed slightly as she finished the long sweeping cloak of the Deidara picture she had been drawing. Grimacing, she erased yet again, to fix his eyes.

"Come on Yuki-chan, just tell us!" commanded Nikki as she prodded her friend with a pencil. Emily smiled lightly. Already they had revealed four of her nicknames. Usually it was just one per day. Nikki took the smile as a sign that she would tell so she stopped her continuous poking and returned to drawing a character from Death Note.

"I wished we could all be in the Naruto universe," admitted Emily, feeling heat rise into her cheeks.

"What? Stupid, that's not stupid! That would be Fricken awesome!" shouted Nikki, Kim nodding vigorously in agreement at this statement. Emily winced as Nikki said Fricken.

"Please don't cuss," she mumbled, "But yeah, that would be pretty awesome." she smiled and leaned against the bed, finally done with the Akatsuki portion of her Naruto log. Kelly had obviously gotten bored and stole the book from her and scanned over the information.

"Geeze munkey I just gave this to you last week!" said an astonished Kelly, who was flipping through the pages of the felt covered book.

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands," confirmed what all of them suspected already.

"Anyways, It's getting late, we should go to bed," suggested Kim who looked up at the clock which read 2:56. Emily wrestled her book back from Kelly as Nikki nodded and lay down in her makeshift bed. She took her mechanical pencil and started to draw some more in her book. "Um, aren't you going to change?" asked Kim.

"Nope,"

"May I ask why?"

"Nah,"

"Anyways," Interrupted Emily, "g'night everyone!" They all turned off the computers and got in their beds. Emily hugged her Sasuke plushie tight as she drifted out to sleep. One by one the others fell asleep too no matter how hard they tried to stay up. Nikki still held her sketch book and pencil, Kelly was holding Emily's book (for she had stole it again,), and Kim was asleep with the ever present pencil tucked behind her ear.

When they were all asleep, a weird purple dot blinked in the middle of the room. It suddenly grew and morphed until it covered the entire room, sweeping through every crevice with a ghostly aura. The mist seemed to gather around the four girls sleeping forms, and encased them. Then as soon as it arrived, it disappeared. However a few things were missing from the scene.

**Well, thats it :)**

**A few things are true in this. . One, I love DDR. Two, my friend Kelly royaly pwns me on it. . . Three, I actualy do have an inner. . . I named it yuki for my rpc who is opposite of my persona. Well, thats all for now!**


	2. Is this a dream?

**Emily: Wow Im muse-full today. . . I wrote this and the prolouge in the same day xD Well first official chapter. Sorry if most of it is borring , but character developement is needed. Yes it will get better. All of everyones favourite ninjas are involved in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Is this a dream?

Bright light beamed through the shut eyelids of four 13 year old girls. Birds singing could be heard. One of the girls, Nikki, opened her eyes slightly. All she could really see at the moment was the soft grass that she lay on. Still, there wasn't supposed to be grass there. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes a few times. "This is defiantly going on me weird dreams list. . ." mumbled the brunet, looking down at her friends who were still sleeping.

At the sound of her friend, Emily also opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, still holding her plushie doll. "Nikki, usually you've never been in my dreams before," the youngest of them all said with curiosity. "Usually I when I dream it's about Deidara's daughter or having water powers," she mumbled, obviously content with the fact of being in a dream. Real ones like this happened all the time anyways. Nikki only blinked at her comments.

"Deidara has a daughter?" she asked numbly.

"Nah, just a cool idea I dream about sometimes," Emily shrugged.

"I see. . ."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kelly woke up. Obviously she must've thought this was a dream too, but she was still a bit wierded out that she was talking to her friends in a dream. Last to awaken was Kim. By this time Emily was getting a bit nervous. Usually dreams didn't last this long. Nikki had retreated to drawing in her sketch book that she had accidently fallen asleep with. Now she was kind of glad she did.

After about the fifth time of Kelly stealing her sketch book, Nikki got wierded out. "Ok where the hell are we? Dreams don't last this long," yelled Nikki, fully awake by this time. Emily looked up from the Naruto log she had been drawing in and put it down.

"They usually aren't this boring either. . ." she added quietly. The dappled light shone on the girls as they discussed where they were.

"Well, let's explore and find out! Better than sitting and doing nothing all day," offered Kim. Kelly nodded as they gathered up their belongings (which included three sketchbooks and a Sasuke plush) and moved out. For about fifteen minutes they walked through the woods before they came too something. A traditional road that they had seemed to see a thousand times stretched out in front of them. There were a few people traveling along the road, and to one side there was a village. They all acted accordingly. Nikki's jaw was dropped, both Emily and Kim gasped, eyes wide as saucers, and Kelly blinked as if willing herself to wake up.

"Well, I'm not sure whether I should be overjoyed or freaked out, 'cause that guy is wearing one of those weird hats we see all the time on Naruto," she mused to the rest of the group.

"Kelly, I see a ramen shop," whispered Emily who, for being an intense Naruto fanatic, had never tasted ramen in her life. They each pointed out things that they were in awe of. Then Kim Butted in.

"Excuse me, am I the only one here who even notices how weird we all must look?" she questioned, looking down at her T-shirt and jeans. They each where dressed in similar attire.

"Well, I have five bucks from birthday money," offered Emily, digging in her pocket, which instantly, led Nikki to slap her upside the head.

"Idiot, two things wrong with that," Nikki yelled while still trying to not let attention come their way from the road, "One, They don't have our kind of money. Two, five dollars wouldn't be enough to buy just one of us decent cloths these days!"

Emily in turn slapped her upside the head, but still blushing by the fact that she had made a total fool of herself. "Calm," she comforted, still blushing at the fact of her stupidity.

"I don't want to be calm!"

"We are in the Naruto world! Why can't you calm down and enjoy that fact?"

"Both of you shut up!" hissed Kelly as she pinched the pressure points on their neck. Emily instantly stated laughing her head off, shielding her neck so Kelly wouldn't do that again. Nikki was just twitching her eye, which she did a lot. Kim was trying to stifle her own laughter, and failing miserably at it. However, just as soon as it begun, the laughter ceased. Familiar figures could be seen walking down the road nearby. Two of them were jogging down the road wearing green spandex while the other two were walking behind looking bored.

"Ah crap," mumbled Kim. The four girls dove into the forest, wincing at the slightest sound they made. Emily, who was holding her Sasuke plush, ran extremely fast. Fandom plus the Naruto world was bad. . .

Once they were a considerably good distance away (for them), they looked at each other. "We need to get rid of your Sasuke plush Emily. . ." Kim said. Emily looked down at her newly acquired plush and then looked to Nikki. "Then you would have to give up the sketch book, along with Kelly." She said, hinting a tinge of hurt that they all felt at losing a sketchbook or anything of value to them.

"I have a better Idea," whispered Nikki. A glint of hope shined in all the girls' eyes. "We can hide them,"

"Where?" asked Kim, curious about the idea that might save her sketch books life.

"I don't know . . . a bag or something."

"How will we get one, like we already discussed we have no money," prodded Kim. A glint came to Nikki's eyes that all the girls knew all too well. Nikki smiled slightly, leading Emily to look at her in horror of what she might suggest.

"We always could steal one."

**Emily: ummm. . . yeah my double in this is being dumb. Which I think was contagious somehow because after writeing this I became ditsy and smart stuff started hurting my brain. However, Im still muse full and might even get the long awaited chapter into my sasuhina fic. . . :)**


	3. Ninja Skillz

**Emily: Erm. . . I dont like how this chapter turned out -.-**

**mabey because I was trying to force muse. . . **

**Nevermind. Well I hope you like this chapter! After this one there will be PLOT!! Yay for plot. It's awsome.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ninja Skillz

"WHAT?" yelled Emily, sending a few nearby birds flying into the sky, cawing out an alarm.

"I said steal them," said Nikki smartly. Emily was not amused. Nikki frowned, "You know it's a necessity. Fandom plus Naruto equals bad."

Emily sighed and fiddled with her necklace. "This is stupid," she mumbled, twirling around the Chinese coin that hung around her neck. Nikki sighed. Sometimes she hated her friend's moral compass.

"Emily, I'm not asking you to steal. You aren't even able to take a tack off the wall without feeling guilty 'cause you 'stole'" mocked Nikki. Emily sighed. Not again with the tack thing. . .

"Anyhow, I personally agree with Nikki, which means all we need is Kelly's say so," said Kim, looking towards Kelly expectantly. Nikki did this also, while Emily sighed, knowing that she would lose this fight.

"Sure, but we need to leave our stuff here 'cause we risk letting others see it," Kelly said, almost adding 'Fandom is bad' but decided against it.

"Ok!" smiled Nikki, picking up Emily's sketchbook and ripped out a page in the back and handed it to Emily. Emily nodded and continued to tear it into pieces. Kelly looked at her inquisitively.

"We need to mark our trail so we can find out stuff again. I have the most unused pages in my Naruto log, so I get to mark our trail," the youngest explained, tearing more and more at the piece of paper.

Kelly shook her head and said yet another one of her friend's nicknames. "Munkey, you are defiantly Pi. . ."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx **_

Nikki walked casually into the store, silently thanking the fact that no one was here but the store clerk who was absentmindedly looking over a scroll. She walked over to the bags section and looked over all the merchandise. There where kunai pouches and special weapon bags that actually came with a kunai. It was all she could do not to take it. She walked through the aisles, her tennis shoes making a soft thud as she walked on the unpolished floorboards. Dang for a small town they had a lot of bags. . .

She rounded the corner and saw the perfect bag. It looked like one of the bags that the silly messenger ninja would wear from the fillers. At the thought of fillers she shuddered. She had to almost spend a year watching those damn things.

Nikki silently lifted four of the bags off the rack and walked casually to the door. Casual, that's all she needed to be. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the owner, who was now shifting through files. 'Please don't look up,' she prayed as the girl neared the archway that led to the main road. When she was finally out she bolted to the forest. Crashing through the brush, she tumbled when she hit a large root. The four bags flew out in front of her and she landed face first into the ground.

"Well, at least it was soft dirt. . ." comforted Kelly, who was picking up the bags. Nikki sat up and rubbed her nose to find it was bleeding from the impact.

"And that kids, is why we don't steal. We get nosebleeds!" chimed Emily in her mock teacher voice (which she was actually very good at,).

"Emily. . ." sighed Nikki.

"Yes Nikki-san?"

"Shut up."

Emily stuck out her tongue then picked up a bag, looking for the small piece of paper she marked their trail with. "How did breaking the law go anyways?"

"Great, no one even suspected me," boasted Nikki through a plugged nose.

"I doubt it . . . some ninja probably beat you up," teased Kim who had just saw the path and was towing Nikki behind her.

"Naw, I beat them up," Nikki smiled at the thought of beating up a ninja.

"Your story changed. . . "

"So? Fear my mad ninja skillz!"

At this, all the girls burst out laughing. Emily patted Nikki on the back. "Cool, you need to teach me those 'skillz' sometime," she giggled.

On the way back, they chatted and conversed about how cool it was to be in this world. The sun was starting to set by the time you got back. The four sat in the clearing. Kelly began to pull out two fuzzy blankets from her pack, and Nikki raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be cold! Blankets are necessities too," explained Kelly as she spread out the blankets on the ground. Nikki shrugged and lay down on one.

"Why did you only get two . . ." muttered Nikki, realizing that they all had to share two.

"Because that's all they had silly," scolded Kelly in her almost ever present playful manner. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kim spoke up.

"Not only are our clothes weird, but so are our names. . ." she mused to the rest. Instantly Nikki shot her hand up.

"I call the name Rika!" shouted Nikki. Emily thought a bit on this question though.

"I guess I'll be Yuki, that is a nickname of mine anyways," offered Emily. As soon as Emily finished, Kelly grabbed her sketch book and flipped to the back. Emily opened her mouth in protest but then looked at where Kelly was pointing. "Ummm . . . how do you say that name . . .?"

"Tsukiko!" squealed Kelly. Emily only raised an eyebrow, still unable to say the name.

"I guess I'll be Nanami," finished Kim.

"Alright, we all have names! Anyways, we better sleep, more stealing tomorrow!" chimed Nikki with a smile on her face.

"Nikki!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx **_

"There is a large amount of chakra pulsing in the Southeast, right next to the village of Kaigo," explained a dark figure, "I want you to go and see what is going on Itachi."

Itachi, as he was called, blinked his crimson eyes and nodded solemnly.

"If anyone is there, bring them here for interrogations. This is not normal chakra we're sensing. Disobey me, well, you get the point."

The other nodded again and disappeared in a flurry of ravens wings.

* * *

**Told you there would be plot happening. Itachi Uchiha is on the move. I actualy can say Tsukiko . . . Gah, no muse sucky chapter.**


	4. Kidnapped

**

* * *

**

Yay! I got Reviews!

**Anyways, Thanks to KatandNeko-chan for reviewing. You get, um, flowers for reviewing first. EvilRika gets chocolate, Lozzieh gets cake, and a person who made an anonyms review gets brownies. Anyways, thanks for the support and now I think this actualy is turning into a good fic! Plot is happening, plot is good. I got a muse burst and took advantage. NOW THE WORLD SHALL DIE TO THE LONG AWSOME CHAPTER!! -cough- excuse me. . . **

* * *

Chapter 3

Kidnapped

A tall figure leaped through the trees in a blur. It was almost impossible to see his black cloak with read clouds on it. Lines that ran down his face and the red eyes would also be invisible to almost anyone.

Itachi jumped through the trees to the village of Kaigo, sharingan looking for any movement of enemies. The chakra the leader talked of was obviously not normal, so he assumed that all precautions should be taken. He came to an abrupt stop and peered down from the trees on the small village. He grimaced; even right now he could see Konoha shinobi walking around casually.

The Akatsuki member took a finally look around and decided nothing was in the village that was of interest. He suddenly burst back into movement, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the chakra. He closed his eyes and stopped on another branch. Suddenly his eyes flared open. _There!_

Noiselessly, he dropped onto a lower branch and looked down into what looked like a temporary camp. A very poor looking camp. Two blankets lay perpendicular to each other, ruffled slightly, showing they were in use not long ago. Off to the side he saw two young girls who looked about thirteen drawing in a notepad of some sort.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. They where the source of all this chakra? Even _he_ didn't have this much at their age. He sighed. This was a hassle. Two prisoners that he would have to carry back. He jumped down in front of the girls. They looked up, gasped, then closed their eyes and ran. He sighed. They seemed to know to close their eyes to protect themselves from his jutsu. He ran after them and hit the back of their neck, knocking them out instantly. For people that could conjure up this much chakra they were damn slow.

He picked up their bags, peeking inside before he hung them over his arm. Inside of both he only saw that strange thing they where each writing in. One was covered in a red felt, and bound by a black and white tie. The other was just connected with a normal bind. He draped the taller girl over his 

shoulder and picked up the other. With a handsign, he disappeared into a puff of smoke with nothing left behind except a drawing that fell out of one of Nikki's books. . .

_**XxXxXxXxXx **_

Kelly walked casually into the ramen store with Kim. They sat down and ordered some of the cheapest ramen there. Kim asked for three bowls, two to go. Kelly raised an eyebrow at this.

"Some for Ni-Rika and Yuki," she said quickly, remembering at the last second their codenames. Kelly smiled.

"When we first got here Yuki was in awe of the ramen," snickered Kelly. They both were trying not to laugh as they remembered how silly she had been yesterday. "I think that the fact that she thought she was in a dream half the day made her ditsy."

Kim sighed, "I think we were all a bit surprised by the same fact."

Just then the bell rang signaling another customer. Kelly blinked. It wasn't . . . was it? "Please don't tell me that's Naruto," whispered Kelly, jerking a thumb towards a boy that just entered. He had blond spiky hair and wore an orange Jumpsuit, with some blue on it. A swirl was stitched into both shoulders as well has his back.

"Sorry to say this, but it is." grumbled Kim, resisting the urge to pound her head on the table. Sakura and Sasuke also came in to the shop and sat down. Naruto scanned the restraint and saw Kelly and Kim. He squinted and stared. Kelly looked back and saw him looking at her funny.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, an annoyed tone in her voice. Naruto was not any of their favourites.

"Your clothes look funny," he answered with innocence. She did not buy it, but merely sat back down and ate her ramen.

They ate ramen in silence, almost astounded by how much better it tasted than the dry stuff that comes in packs all the time. Kim put the other two ramen boxes in her bag then signaled their waitress.

"Those guys over there are paying for our lunches today, just give them the check," she smiled, pointing to Naruto and his group. Kelly raised an eyebrow and laughed when the waitress left.

"Ki- Nanami, you're so bad," she laughed as soon as they were outside. Once they were about to the forest they heard Naruto scream somthin' about an extra check. They giggled then dove into the forest, following the papers that they had left before.

"If they catch us we'll be in trouble, Kim why do you always do that?" questioned Kelly, still unable to hide her smile.

"I guess being with Nikki so much has rubbed off," she shrugged. A crashing through the brush could be heard behind them, Naruto probably. Kim sighed and dove into some dense bushes, dragging Kelly behind her. Kelly, who had heard their approach, was fine with that fact. The bushes stilled just as Naruto came bounding into view.

"Those idiots owe me big time!" Naruto thundered, looking around. Sakura followed behind and hit them on the head.

"Well you said they looked stupid! I might've done the same thing!" she yelled, hitting him on the head. Sasuke came up behind casually and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You know, they're right. . ." Sasuke was interrupted by a large puff of smoke as another familiar nin came to the scene.

"Sorry I was late. . . There was this old lady that I had to he-"

"KAKASHI!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. Sasuke seemed to sigh at the fact that they had forgotten the guys who had just cheated off them in the ramen shop.

"Anyways, Sasuke, who're you talking about?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his book.

"These girls in the ramen shop said we'd pay for their lunch then took off," he said nonchalantly, sticking his hands into his pockets. Kakashi walked over to the bushes and pulled them both out by the collar.

"Well, we're screwed," mumbled Kim. Naruto finally noticed that they were there and instantly ran up fire in his eyes.

"You have to pay me back for that money you cheated me out of! Believe it!" Naruto yelled shaking his fist at them. Both Kim and Kelly laughed. Though his catchphrase had been annoying in the real world, actually hearing it was just hilarious. Sasuke smirked as Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You dobe, they obviously aren't scared by your catchphrase," he smirked.

"Anyways," continued Kakashi, "It's a funny thing having my squad end up in the exact place where we were given a mission." Everyone was confused by this. "We were sent to investigate a strange source of chakra; in fact, the chakra leads in the direction of those white markings."

"Kakashi sensei, I don't sense chakra coming from these two," countered Sasuke, already serious about the mission.

"I know, but," he looked at Kelly and Kim, implying them to tell their names.

"I'm Nanami, and this is Tsukiko," answered Kim, a bit wierded out by the fact that she was talking to characters from Naruto.

"Alright, well Tsukiko and Nanami might be able to provide information on whatever this is once we find it. Nanami, Tsukiko, you two lead the way," he commanded, but something told them that if they tried to run, it would be bad. Kim only nodded and followed the papers. Dang, what would Nikki say when they saw them?

"We have some friends that stayed at our camp at the ends of these marks. Don't be alarmed if one is, well, fierce. . ." she told them, looking to the side when she mentioned Nikki and Emily. With Emily, they had nothing to fear except the slight possibility of a fan girl squeal. And maybe trying to hug Sasuke . . . Dear lord, don't let her do either of those. Kelly sensed her anxiousness.

"Don't worry, Yuki will be fine and Rika is no real threat," comforted Kelly, defiantly staying away from using the wrong name. When they came to the camp, all of team seven hid. Kinda smart due to the fact that they had no idea what was going on. Kelly looked around the camp.

"Where is Yuki-chan and Rika-san. . ." whispered Kelly, using nicknames to try and keep herself from calling Emily Munkey. Team seven came out and looked around, apparent that there is no danger in the camp, or from the chakra source."Where are those friends you were talking about?" asked Naruto, poking one of the blankets with a stick.

"We don't know, why you asking us?!" scowled Kim, shaking her head. Where were they? Nikki might want to walk off like that, but surely Emily had the sense to stay behind!

The four ninjas searched around the camp, looking for any clues that might lead them to the source of the chakra. Naruto continued to probe the blankets, determined to find any clue. Sakura looked around the trees with the aid of Kakashi. Sasuke just searched the perimeters. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and his eyes grew wide. Kakashi left Sakura and jumped over to him. By now everyone sensed the disturbance. Sasuke murmured something inaudible to the two girls. They walked up behind and looked over at what he was staring at. Kelly instantly took a step back.

It was the picture of Itachi she had drawn in Nikki's sketch book a few weeks ago. She herself had been very proud of it. The eyes and hair were drawn unmatched by any of her previous drawings. Now, it was one of two things. A bad omen or coincidence. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. Naruto, who had also come up to see what was going on, clenched his fist at the memory of the older Uchiha. Sakura still had no clue, having never met him herself. Kakashi opened his eyes.

"I do sense his chakra, along with someone else's. Maybe the Akatsuki got here to investigate first," he said with a downcast look. Both girls bit there lip.

"This only leads to one thing. . ." he whispered, "You're friends were Kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

* * *

**More reveiws please? They make me happy xD. Well, aggain, testing gives me muse. So, expect more chapters soon!**


	5. Pictures

* * *

**Umm, hello! Chapter four. . . wow. . . already passed my oldest fanfic. Must be the help from friends xx**

**Anyways, to clarify the fact that KatandNeko-chan gets flowers, you get chocolateflowers! They are tasty xD.**

**Also, this chapter makes me confused. Deidara thinks my character is a stalker now Dx**

* * *

Chapter 4

Pictures

Dark blue eyes fluttered open. Where was she? The girl tried to rub sleep out of her eyes but couldn't. A rough knot of rope was keeping them behind her back. Wait, what? The girl struggled with the large knot but it didn't budge. What happened? Why was she tied up?

Nikki bit her lip as she remembered what had happened. She had been with Emily drawing and such. Then Itachi jumped out of the trees. Now, here they were. Nikki looked around, blinking. She was in a small room like cell thing . . . alone. Where was Emily?

_**XxxXxxX**_

Emily had woke up a tiny bit ago in the opposite cell room thingy. She had just learned that being tied up was not only uncomfortable, but boring after you have been sitting there for _hours_ with absolutely _nothing_ to do. The brunet sighed; she could see her sketch book over in the opposite corner. Um, torture much?

So, to keep herself from dying from boredom, the 13 year old started to hum. _'Humming was not fun'_ she thought with a scowl. Groaning, she hit her head on the wall. When she wasn't occupied she just had to think of the fact that she was kidnapped by a league of dangerous criminals. The fact that she might die was very probable.

Then, she heard some people talk outside. With much trouble, she got on her knees and scooted to the door. She pressed her ear against the rock surface of the wall, listening to try and distinguish what the men outside where saying.

"Why do I have to interrogate? You know I'm horrible at it, un," Exclaimed someone right outside her door. The girl gasped. Deidara? She was basically one of his fangirls. Dang, this was getting worse by the second.

"Yes you do. Hidan is taking the other while Itachi and Kisame guard the outside. You wouldn't be able to guard since your attack is so explosive," regarded another voice. She had no clue who this was. Maybe it was Pein? He was the leader after all.

"Fine, un," mumbled Deidara. Emily got away from the door as he opened it. His face wore an extremely annoyed expression, almost like the one he had when he was teammates with Tobi. Wait had that happened yet?

"Um, what's your name?" he asked. Sasori was usually the one who did this stuff, damn mission. Really he didn't care what her name was, it just sounded like a thing to ask.

"My name is, um, Y-Yuki," Emily stuttered. Deidara was actually _there. _He wasn't supposed to be real, yet here he was. Fear made it almost impossible to tell lie from fact, or at least, that little thing. Gulping, she hoped that her lying abilities would last. Deidara raised an eyebrow at the fact she was already intimidated. Usually they weren't until he tried to be.

"Are you from a hidden village, un?" he continued.

"Um, no . . ." suddenly a huge crash could be heard from the other side of the left wall, followed by lots of colorful arguments. Emily Blushed intensely, embarrassed, for no apparent reason, by her friends behavior. When will she learn to keep her mouth shut?

"Wow," muttered Deidara, "Not many people are able to keep up a swearing fight with Hidan for that long . . . " He shifted his attention from the noise back to his interrogation. Ok, so far, she isn't from any village, and her name is Yuki. Damn he is bad at these things. He let his eyes wander around the room before they settled on a bag in the far corner.

"What's this, un," he mumbled, walking over to the bag. Emily began to panic. Crap, Her Naruto log was in there. If Deidara turned past that certain point in the book . . . better not think about that. Deidara opened the felt covered book and looked across the first page. A drawing of a sword covered the entire first page. Deidara blinked. "So, you're an artist?"

"I guess. . ." mumbled Emily. The argument from the next room escalated into yelling. Deidara looked up from her book. There was a loud door slam and cursing that could be heard as Hidan passed the door. In between cuss words, Emily could swear she heard him say that he had to go get his scythe. The door could be heard closing again, but calmly. Itachi must've gone in, guessed the brunet.

Deidara sighed and continued looking through her book, slowing turning pages and examining her artwork. Suddenly, he turned a page then stopped. Emily looked up at the ceiling. He got to the first page of her Naruto log.

"Sasuke . . . Uchiha? That's Itachi's little brother, un," he whispered, scanning over all the detailed information on the page. How did she know this much about him? It was clear she must be from Konoha, a spy or something, to have this much detailed information. He saw pictures of different sharingan, little doodles of what his attacks looked like. For god's sake it even had his birthday. He flipped the page again, and this time found Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki that the Akatsuki had been after. With every page he turned, he saw more information about different Konoha genins. Defiantly a spy on or from Konoha, he decided.

"For a spy, you're very good, un," he observed, flipping through the pages.

"S-spy?" she asked, gulping. Now it was even worse. If they thought she had been spying on them . . . it would turn out bad.

"Don't play innocent with me, un," he countered, flipping the page. Then he stopped. Right after an entry on some random Konoha genin he had never met, was something that made his eyes widen. In big print across the entire page, was the word Akatsuki. "What the hell," Deidara whispered.

Emily's blood ran cold. He found it. He found the page. Crap this was bad.

Deidara stared at the page for a short moment before turning it. His blood ran cold. On the page to the right was a picture of Itachi. Like all the others, his name was in bold, and it started listing facts. It showed pictures of mangekyou, examples of ninjutsu, even a detailed history of his past. On the other 

side was Kisame, all the same information for him also. Blinking in amazement, Deidara turned the page. Instantly, he dropped the book and stared at it.

Emily, who had been repeating over and over in her head the fact that she would die, peeked over at the book that had just hit the floor. Sure enough, there was a picture of Deidara. The blond grabbed the book and slammed it shut before running out of the room, yelling for the leader. Emily blinked. She made horrible first impressions because of that stupid book. Great, she was an official stalker in the eyes of the Akatsuki.

Thinking back to about just what she had written in that page, she realized she had even found Deidara's estimated Birthday. At the thought of this, a rare curse escaped the lips of the girl. "Damn."

* * *

**Yes, gasp in awe as the anti-cusser cusses! Anyways. Like I said, she is thout to be a stalkerish person, and deidei is freaked out. D**

**Well, help the cause of this story and review! They make us all feel good D.**


	6. Konoha and Fairytales

**Emily: Hello all! I'm sorry this took so logh but in the middle of writing this chapter my brain died. However, to repent for my lateness, you get an extra long chapter! 3,951 words! Im soo exited I actually got this much!**

**Anyways, I like the Akatsuki part the best. I think it is funny xD**

**So, enjoy teh super long chapter of doom!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Konoha and Fairytale

Kelly bit her lip and Kim just stayed quiet, looking at the ground. An eerie silence settled over them all as Kakashi's words where processed. 'They were . . . kidnapped?' thought Kelly, finger rising to her lips as she thought. By Itachi no less. Back at home her nickname was Itachi, but somehow now it seemed so much more treacherous. Kim meanwhile was brought out of her daze and looked around. Sasuke's eyes were wide, still staring at the drawing of the man he was sworn to kill. Sakura bit her lip, but had sense enough not to try and comfort Sasuke right now. 'That's a first,' thought Kim bitterly.

Sasuke suddenly pulled a Kunai out of his pouch and began to make a move towards the drawing. Kakashi reacted quickly and caught his hand before he could cut the thin paper. The boy tried to yank free of his sensei's hold but was unsuccessful.

"Sasuke, that's important evidence that might lead to the destruction of him. Do Not Destroy It." Kakashi stated firmly before letting the young boys hand go. Sasuke grimaced and put the kunai back into his pouch before casting a final glare at the picture. Naruto unclenched his own fist while Sakura sighed, relieved that most of the tense atmosphere had vanished.

"Kakashi sensei, we need to find their friends now!" Naruto yelled, his spirit returning to him with more fire than before. Kakashi picked up the drawing and folded it up carefully before putting it in his pocket.

"Naruto, we don't have near enough information on the Akatsuki to go after them at the moment," Kakashi sighed, "In the meantime, why don't we get these girls to Konoha so they can at least be comfortable as they wait."

"Konoha?" asked Kim, eyes widening. The others seemed confused by the fact that she was so surprised, except Kelly whose reaction was about the same. Despite their worry, Konoha was the stuff of legends basically. How many times had they wished to see the great ninja city?

"What's so surprising about that? You didn't think we would just _leave _you did you?" asked Sakura sweetly. Kim wanted to gag, this girl was so annoying.

"Well, we just didn't think we would go to Konoha . . . ever," whispered Kelly, still thinking about the wonders that might await them. Damn times in which you can't choose what to feel! She was deathly scared for her friends, the Akatsuki were S-rank criminals for crying out loud! However, going to Konoha was the stuff of dreams.

"Well, let's go," mused Kakashi before starting to head off in the direction they had come. "It's just a short walk to Konoha from here; I think you guys are tired already anyways." Sasuke followed reluctantly after his sensei. Naruto ran ahead (as always,) and Sakura just walked by Sasuke. Kim blinked. For an emo brat Sasuke had more tolerance than she had thought.

The six walked down the road for what seemed like hours in near silence. Only the natural ambiance kept them from going into utter noiselessness. The wind blew slightly from behind, throwing locks of hair up into the faces of the girls. Birds tweeted from somewhere in a tree off the road. Kelly grimaced. Damn this reminded her of stories she would write to her friends, mostly Emily and Nikki. Kim wasn't there a lot since she was in another part of their school, in which most of their narutardism came out. In one of the funniest ones, it was spring and Itachi got mad at the tweet tweet birds, or so he called them in the story. Damn, now that Itachi was real it wasn't funny at all.

On the subject of Itachi, Kelly looked over to Sasuke. The reason Itachi was so weird in all of the stories was because he got hyped up on sugar. What would happen if she gave sugar to Sasuke . . . ?

Kim looked up at the sky, while still somehow keeping pace. Ok, a list of the day's events. One, she ate real ramen. Two, she finally had been able to run out while giving someone else the check. Sadly, it was a ninja. Three, she was apprehended by the said ninjas. Four, She had realized her friends where fricken kidnapped. Now, she was going to Konoha. Damn this was a weird day.

On the corner of Kim's vision, she saw a large building thing, she couldn't tell for she had awful peripheral vision. She looked back down to see it clearly and her eyes widened. There, were the large, looming gates of Konoha. She swore she had seen these a thousand times before, but in so called 'real life', they were huge. She openly gaped as they passed under the huge structure. She could see the 

texture of the walls plaster, the thin lines of the woods fiber that were invisible unless you saw it for real. She was already jaw dropped, and she hadn't even gotten to see a fourth of the village yet.

Team seven walked in casually, obviously used to going out of the large village by now. Naruto looked at them weird because they were lagging behind. Kim instantly shot him a death glare which he blinked at before turning away.

Kelly merely sighed. Naruto had already proven himself an idiot.

They traveled through the streets, turning corner after corner. They passed lots more ordinary people than they would have thought. They had expected, to tell the truth, seeing all the characters they had heard so much about. But, it was like any other village, despite the occasional ninja team.

Kelly looked up and gasped audibly. Kim followed her gaze and whistled. For looming in front of them, stood the Hokage tower. The large red building towered even higher than the gates. And even beyond those were the Statues of the Hokage. Carved out of rock, they stood magnificently, seemingly watching over Konoha. A deep crack was embedded through the nose of the thirds figure. Kim winced slightly as she saw that. If that was there . . . and Sasuke was here . . . he might leave soon.

Kakashi turned to look at the two girls. "Never been to Konoha I suspect," he said, more of a statement than a question. Either way, Kim nodded.

"Yeah, never been to any of these ninja places," She said, looking around, trying to fit more awe in her face. With more awe, the less they might suspect of them knowing anything. That was also the reason she had used 'ninja places' instead of hidden villages or something like that.

Nodding, Kakashi beckoned for them to follow him up the humongous red building, with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke behind. They passed various rooms until they made it up to The Hokage's room. The massive oak (well, at least it looked like oak,) doors stood, Somehow looking foreboding despite the fact that they actually were not big. The difference must be the fact that inside was one of the most powerful people on earth. Wait, this might not be earth. Well, she was one of the most powerful people on Wherever-the-hell-they-were. Looking at each other for a brief moment, the two girls braced 

themselves for however much shock they might receive at seeing yet another Naruto character. Or . . . person. It was so hard to decide in here what to name stuff!

Taking one last second to prepare, the two faced off in front of the door.

--

Long minutes passed after Deidara left. She was getting eerily calm somehow. Telling herself she was going to die no longer pumped adrenaline through her. The fact was pretty much decided, so there was nothing to do. I mean, really, what good would and escape plan make? They were up against S-Rank criminals, if she even tried to escape, she would only die earlier.

Still, it bugged her that she felt at ease with the fact. Somehow, it still felt like she was not quite here. The brunets mind was absent it seemed like, devoid of all emotions. It was almost . . . blissful. She seemed gone, like some other person, not her, was about to die to the Akatsuki. Weird, she always felt this way after a long time reading.

However, the fact that _she_ wasn't there put up a lot of vacant space in her mind.

Thoughts zoomed through and filled the space at the normal speed, but instead of flying out of her reach, she could catch them. For her, this was bliss. Ideas, often lost, seemed alive. She was even enjoying herself.

Wow she was weird, enjoying her time in a dank cell/room/thing with the threat of death still over her. She laughed at her silliness. She was about to reach up and put her hands to her head (which she often did in this state of mind) when she found herself again restricted by rope.

Oh yeah, Akatsuki, prisoner, whoops, she forgot.

Emily's mind was just beginning to follow another storyline when the door clattered open. She looked up from where she had been starring at the ground in thought. Her eyes where bleak as she recognized the man that now was stomping into the room, carrying the scythe.

"You are in the wrong room, Rika is the next one over," she stated tiredly. She seriously didn't like Hidan. He cussed, way too much.

"Shut the hell up, leader told me to get you so you better be damn quiet," he growled, yanking her off the ground. Emily only looked at him with fascinated eyes. He glared at her. "What the frick are you looking at?"

Emily sighed at his cuss. "I think purple eyes are pretty. Also, I'd prefer it if you didn't cuss at me," she stated, still looking at his purple eyes. They really did look pretty. His hair made him look old though. Well, he was immortal; it must've turned his hair silver. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of this.

Hidan blinked. This was a thirteen year old, who not only wasn't scared of him when he carried his scythe, but also told him his eyes were pretty? What the hell was wrong with her? Shaking this off, he lead her to where leader told them to meet, his bad mood returning as he slowly began to cuss more and more under his breath.

Emily, walked forward, occasionally tripping with the effort of staying in a fast pace. She was not fast by any means. If Hidan could only slow down, they could get there faster. Wait . . . that made no sense.

They came around a corner that looked identical to the rest. Well, it looked identical from Emily's point of view. Everything seemed to look the same. Not like she cared, she would die. Her current idea rush was better that the reality she faced now, so she basically live there, running on auto pilot.

A big door came up. Hidan came up, still mumbling on about how frickin slow the girl was, and opened the door. He then led Emily inside.

Emily looked around, taking for account everyone there. Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Nikki (or Rika, depends), Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara (who looked calm now), and of course, Hidan were all she could see there. Dang, it would have been cool to see Zetsu, but then again she didn't want to be eaten.

Hidan roughly threw her down next to Rika (who had been tied to a chair) and then took his place beside Kakuzu. Emily looked up at Nikki, and smiled in greeting. Nikki's defiant face somewhat disappeared. She looked down at Emily, one eyebrow raised.

"Why the frick are you smiling?" she asked, her tone a bit harsh. Emily laughed in her blissful state, which caused confusion from multiple sides of the room.

"Silly Rika, I tell you not to cuss. Besides, I'm not here," the brunet explained, looking up at her friend, still suppressing giggles. Even more confusion, except from Nikki. Nikki made a soft _humph_ before she turned to again glare at the Akatsuki. Emily said she wasn't there whenever she felt truly one with her imagination. Usually, despite her oddness at those times, it was a blessing. She could think up all kinds of stories whenever that happened. The reason they called it that was the fact that they were basically gone. Their imaginations ruled, and almost they felt nothing. It only happened to herself a few times, but Emily could force it by reading for long enough. Still, why would it happen now, in the weirdest of all times?

Clearing his throat, the leader (aka, Pein), began to speak.

"We had sensed a large amount of chakra from the area you were when we found you. However, when we brought you here, the amount of chakra we could detect from you was very small. This alone was disturbing. However, when we began to look through your things, we found pretty solid proof that you are spies, which would of course mean we will kill you."

Emily became detached even further as he spoke, staring into thin air and occasionally biting her lip. The ideas had sped up, and she was experiencing a major story forming. Nikki ignored her and glared 

still at the people who kept her here. 'Idiotic basterds,' she thought while fighting the knot that bound her hands together.

"We find that you have very detailed information on us. How we look and act, our supposed beliefs, even our techniques. Spies are the only ones who would want to know these types of things, to want to send them to their employers. We only know of one village that you haven't people down that would want this information. So, killing you is the only option," Pein concluded. He got out of his seat and took out a kunai. For the first time since Deidara rushed out, Emily worried. Nikki also started to panic, but she tried to hide it under the mask that was her facial expressions at the moment.

"Come on, that kind of killing is no fun, yeah. We should blow them up!" complained Deidara. Pein looked back, somewhat annoyed.

"Deidara, blowing people up catches the hideout on fire. You know what happened last time," Pein said, giving Deidara a death glare.

"But everything was fine. Kisame put out all the fire and we didn't lose anything, un."

"Deidara . . ."

"Hey, can I sacrifice them? Jashin hasn't been sacrificed to lately. I haven't had enough damn missions to kill anybody."

"Hidan, don't use my room this time. I don't want it all bloody, _again_,"

" . . . Torture is good, I might get more information."

"Alright, torture, but then can I sacrifice them? I'm so frickin bored here!"

They continued bickering about how they should kill the two girls. Emily raised an eyebrow, for this would have been funny if it wasn't her life they had been arguing over. Meanwhile, Nikki's eye twitched. _'They are such idiots,'_ she thought, shaking her head slightly with disbelief.

The door opened and another guy . . . Err . . . well . . . plant-thing entered the room. He stopped and looked down at the two girls.

"Who do you have here? **Let me eat them!**"said both of Zetsu's halves. There were a few awkward moments of silence until the next person replied.

"Spies, but you can eat them right after Itachi tortures and I kill them," said Hidan, who liked the fact that he seemed to be winning.

"Why can't I blow 'em up!" asked Deidara.

"Because it is too explosive," commented leader.

"But that is the point, un!"

And again the bickering started. Emily sighed. Well, she didn't want to be eaten. Ah well, her bliss state slowly returned as she tuned out their bickering. Then her eyes widened. That was it!

"Um, don't kill us? Why isn't that an option?" she asked, her voice very quiet. They did not hear and just kept on bickering. Nikki heard and cleared her throat.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YUKI HAS SOMTHIN' TO SAY!" she yelled, leaving silence in the wake.

"Seriously, can I just frikin kill her now?" begged Hidan.

"Let her speak," commanded Pein, who also seemed tired of the arguing of his organization.

Emily gulped. This probably won't work, but it was better to try. "Well, we were not spies. To be honest I haven't seen you guys in reality until now," she said, trying to speak louder so that they didn't think she was being shy and lying. And what she had just said was true.

"What the frick is that supposed to mean?" Hidan asked, glaring at her while still wearing a confused look. Nikki looked like she was about to fall off the chair. _'Is she gonna tell them about Naruto? What the hell is wrong with her? She __**is**__ mental!'_ she thought, trying to contain the panic inside.

"Well, it is my Kekkei Genkai. I dream of random people and learn almost everything about who I dream about. I haven't met you anywhere outside of dreams, and some I thought _were_ just dreams. Like Zetsu for instance, I thought there was no way there was a half plant man that ate people! If you look at that page, and Sasori's too I think, there are little doodles that I drew, since I didn't think you were real. But real or not, mom always insisted I drew out my dreams. That is my book for people I dream about," her mind raced with ideas, and a huge smile spread across her face. She was talking in Naruto lingo, to adults! Hah, that is awesome. Again, her near death was put aside as she got enthralled in the story that she was telling.

"Yeah, our family lived in Suna, like two generations back. Our family split in two. Half went to live as civilians while the other half lived shinobi. I think the other half died, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I was born on the civilian side. My mom wanted me to know the jutsu so I could use it if I ever wanted to become a shinobi. She had wanted to be a shinobi herself, but she had left with her best friend, and too be husband. "

Nikki looked at her friend like she was psycho. Making up a story on the spot. Did she really think that would keep them alive? As if the Akatsuki would believe that.

"Anyways, she told me to draw or write out everything I learned in my dreams. Usually the pictures were a bit fuzzy for me, but I could remember all the details. Birthdays, height, and weight all just came so clearly to me. For awhile I dreamt up boring people, with the occasional neat dream. Like, the two I remember the most are Naruto Uzumaki's and Sasuke Uchiha's dreams. Naruto got on my 

nerves, but Sasuke was too quiet. Like all dreams, they talked to me. They told me pasts and dreams, everything. They were interesting. But after hearing it so many times I got bored.

"One night, I had dreamt of Sasuke again, he showed me a picture of his brother. I had heard so much about Itachi. The next night, I focused on the picture. That was the first night I dreamt of Itachi." I slowed, getting sad. "I did not like dreaming about you that much. It was sad. . ." the last part was barely audible. Nikki looked at Emily like she was insane. She acted like this actually happened. Like, the sadness was really there. It was just plot!

"Anyways, I heard about the sharkman from Itachi's dream, and so I learned about Kisame. I was at a dead end so I went back to Itachi. From his dream I traced to Deidara. The explosions he showed me were cool! Anyways, I went from member to member until I reached fuzzier parts. I couldn't dream clearly for some of the members, particularly Konan and Pein. Well, that's basically how that information is in there," Emily finished, eyes twinkling. This might work. Being able to know stuff about people would be considered important, and if they were important, they could live. Nikki rolled her eyes. This would not work. How could it? It was the dumbest idea ever. No way would a bunch of S-rank criminals believe her!

All was silent for a few minutes, but then Pein spoke. "What is this technique called?"

Nikki this time did fall out of her chair. One problem, she was tied to the chair, so it fell on her. There was again a few moments of silence.

"Eh, there is no name. I just call it dreams," laughed Emily, who was looking at her friends' predicament.

"OK WILL SOMEONE HELP ME UP ALREADY?" Nikki yelled, her voice somewhat muffled by the floor.

"Why can't we just kill her?" asked Deidara, pointing at Nikki.

"She see's better than I do. She can't remember the details but every image is crystal clear to her," I explained, pretending to know what I was doing. Shrugging, Deidara set Nikki and the chair back up, smiling at her ruffled appearance. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and glared at him.

"How is she related to you?" Pein asked, looking into Emily's eyes, trying to search for any sign of lying. Emily inwardly gulped. _'Um, I hadn't thought of this' _she thought. Deciding not to wait and seem like she was thinking about this hard, she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"She is my second cousin twice removed!" this was met by silence. Inwardly, she did a facepalm. What had she just said. . .

"What the frick?" asked Hidan, looking at Emily like she was nuts. Nikki also had a 'what the frick' look on her face.

"Eh, yeah. My mom's sister was like, a lot older. She had been like 24 when my mom was born. Then she had a kid and my mom was friends with her mom. Then they both had kids. And her mom was removed from like the family that wasn't shinobi and then also removed from the shinobi side. But we were still friends so she ran away from her mom and came to mine and then we studied under my mom but then she was threatened by my dad to be taken back to her mom so we both ran away. So now here we are." Emily finished. Hopefully they were just confused. She wasn't even sure what a second cousin twice removed was! Well, let's hope that didn't just blow their chances of survival.

More silence. Obviously they were not sure whether she was lying or not. She bit her lip, waiting for the final decision.

Pein furrowed his brow, thinking hard about whether or not they are lying. Yuki had told them pretty fast the whole deal with the Kekkei Genkai in great detail. But still the second cousin twice removed. . .

All the other members were also thinking. Knowing that someone knew so much of them was rather disturbing. Still, there are weirder jutsus.

Pein looked up from where he was.

"I have decided."

* * *

**Yes, Pein has decided. Fear it. FEAR! **

**-cough- yeah. Well hope you like**

**Also, do I really need a discalimer? I mean, seriously. Why would I be here if I owned anything other than my ideas?**

**I do have a state like that with my mind. That was the state I was in while writing this. It is awsome, and I write alot while in it. Psh, you can tell because of the insane about of words here that it wasn't normal. Anyways, Ill try and write more soon!**


	7. Decisions and uh, More decisions?

**I will never again say I have enough time to write, each time I do, its months before another chapter. curse myself!! D**

**Anyways, hope people enjoy this chapter, I find it a bit boring, but I tried to make it funny.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Decisions and uh, more decisions?

Kelly and Kim held their breaths as the large doors swung open. Kim was about to take a step forward before she was knocked aside by an exited Naruto. Kim growled before running up and punching him. "BAKA! Watch where you are going!" she yelled at Naruto. Kelly ran up behind Kim and grabbed Kim's wrist before she could land another punch on Naruto.

"K- eh, Nanami! Remember that we can't punch ninjas!" scolded Kelly. Kim glared before pointing to Naruto with her free hand.

"It looked like it did hurt him enough," she commented, looking at Naruto as he held the spot on his skull where he was punched. Kelly tilted her head. Well Kim was right about hurting him. Sighing, Kelly continued.

"But remember, they are the good guys. We don't punch our allies correct?" asked Kelly who then let go of Kim's wrist. Kim just looked at Kelly before punching her playfully. Kelly then laughed. Gee, nothing could brighten up a situation better than Narutarded best friends.

"Who are these girls?" asked Lady Tsunade calmly. She had just been about to yell at Shizune for hiding her sake, but now she was sort of glad she had hid it. When she was drunk, (no matter how great it was,) she always made the worst decisions when it came to being the Hokage. Now that there was something to do that wasn't paperwork, she was fine without her alcohol.

Shizune turned and looked at the two girls that were now looking at Tsunade with lots of curiosity. Who were they? Where were they from? Probably not from anywhere near here since they wore weird clothes that looked nothing like anything they had here. Maybe they were tourists or something? But then why would Kakashi care to bring them to the Hokage. Kakashi looked up from his book which he had returned to reading and closed it before answering.

"These girls were found near the strange chakra source, but they seem to have very small chakra amounts themselves. As we got to their camp, we found that two of their friends were missing, taken by Itachi of the Akatsuki to be exact," he explained. Tsunade bit her lip. Of course if there was a chakra burst large enough for_ Suna_ to report it, that the Akatsuki would be on it. But still, how the hell did they get there before them? Tsunade furrowed her brow as she thought.

The Akatsuki's base was near impossible to find, and most villages had already tried more than once. And, once more, Konoha had another reason they had to find them. Sighing she looked up to Shizune.

"Send teams of ANBU to the chakra burst, maybe we will be able to follow Itachi's chakra to the base," she ordered. Shizune nodded yes before hurrying out of the room. Tsunade sighed. Maybe this time with the help of the strange foreign chakra it would be easier to track him. The fifth Hokage looked up at the two girls. "Who are you?" she asked, at least wanting to get their names. She already gathered that the brunet's name was Nanami.

Kelly opened her mouth, about to respond before she was cut off by the loud chattering from Naruto.

"The Brunet is Nanami and the other is Tsukiko. Where will they stay? They can't stay at my house, it is way too small. Maybe they could go to Sasuke-teme's house!"

"Dobe, they are not going to my house!"

"Naruto, I did not ask you, and I was just getting to that," sighed Tsunade, changing her mind on the matter of not wanting sake.

"Well then where will they stay?" challenged Naruto slamming his hands on the table.

"Baka! Don't you talk about us like we aren't here!" Yelled Kim, hitting him on the head again. Naruto glared at her and muttered something under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Kelly raised an eyebrow before sighing. She wanted to hit someone. . .

"Naruto, be quiet," growled Tsunade, obviously on her last nerve. Naruto glared at her before plopping himself on the floor and sulking. Tsunade sighed before looking back over to Kelly and Kim.

"Alright, you two can either stay in your own apartment for the time being, or you can live in another's house," she said, "The apartment is close to one of the ANBU bases, so in case anything happens, you will be able to be protected immediately. So you have no need to worry about such things."

Kim looked over to Kelly who sighed. If they took the apartment, they might be able to hide their sketch books again. It was the better choice. . .

Kelly looked up. "We take the apartment," she said with a smile. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Kakashi, you show them to the apartment, after that you can get settled," Tsunade said, waving her hand to dismiss them. "Oh and if you see Shizune if she is done, tell her to come here," she grumbled, wishing again that she could have the sake that she hid.

Kim Started to follow Kakashi, but then an idea struck her. She turned back to lady Tsunade with a smile on her face. "Lady Tsunade, can we train to be ninjas?" asked Kim, her smile getting bigger. Tsunade blinked. Usually civilians (especially foreign ones) had no drive to become ninjas. But she nodded. Kim instantly shot a fist in the air and shouted, "YES!!!!!"

"We get to become ninjas? Awesome!!!" squealed Kelly, her fan-ness somewhat coming out. She could be a ninja! She turned to Kim. "Kim as soon as we get to the apartment we shall Ninja in the night,"

"We must start our quest!" laughed Kim.

"Wait, we haven't graduated from Ninja tech . . . we can't Ninja in the night," sighed Kelly in fake agony.

" . . . WE SHALL NINJA IN THE DAY!!!"

"YES!!!"

Everyone else in the room was . . . somewhat speechless. Naruto, (who had given up sulking,) looked at the two like they were insane. Everyone else merely sweat dropped.

"Dismissed. . ." mumbled Tsunade, and all six of them (not including Tsunade) left the room.

---

**((A/N: try to switch to serious now, (its hard Dx . . . xD(right away you get to switch back to non serious though!))))**

Emily and Nikki unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation. Well, of course they would. What Pein was about to say would decide their _**lives.**_ Nikki bit her lip, even though she doubted it would work, if it did, she would live.

Pein was making it way to dramatic in length. Emily sighed. Why wouldn't he just tell them already? Must be some weird bad guy ego thing. . .

"I believe your story. And the technique you two posses is useful. You two will become subordinates of the Akatsuki,"

"YES!!!" Nikki suddenly shouted. She probably would have been dancing if she still hadn't been tied to the chair. Pein blinked.

"Most people say they would rather die than join. . ." he mumbled to himself wonderingly. Emily laughed. Clearly whoever they had asked before hadn't been complete fangirls of the whole organization.

"She has wanted to be an Akatsuki since she heard of the group. . ." Emily explained, looking over at Nikki. Nikki smiled and the stars in her eyes were almost visible. Pein sat in silence for a moment.

"I see. . ." he said after a few seconds. "However, you will still be watched. If anything suggests you have lied, we _will_ kill you," he said menacingly. Both girls looked at each other. Ok, no talking about that. Who knows when Zetsu will be hiding in the wall . . .?

"Wait, who will we be subordinates of?" asked Emily, looking around the group. She had no desire to be Zetsu's subordinate (duh she did not want to be eaten,) , or Hidans, because he cussed to much.

"For until we feel like we can trust you fully, you will just be watched over by whoever is at the base at the moment," answered Pein. Well that solved it.

"Ok then . . ." Emily said looking at the ceiling. She had no clue what else to ask without getting on their nerves, although she probably was already. There was a lengthy silence from everyone, and a cough from someone in the room. Pein got up

"I 'm leaving now," he said, and left. At his exit, the others probably found it pointless to stay, except Itachi, who was apparently first to guard.

"Hey can you untie us?" Emily asked, and she watched Nikki struggle defiantly with the rope which kept her captive. Itachi merely gave a 'hn' and did nothing.

Emily sighed and said, "Well that was rather anti climatic."


End file.
